nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar is a tiny humanoid alien from the planet Hocotate who stars in the ''Pikmin'' series. He was originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto. His first adventure to a mysterious planet was in the game Pikmin, where his ship crashed and the 30 parts of his ship went missing. He then found a species called Pikmin, (which are as mobile as animals yet grow like plants) in the ground, and pulled them out to assist him. The Pikmin were very fond of him and vowed to help him find the pieces of his ship, even if it meant their lives. ''Pikmin'' series ''Pikmin'' In the first game in the series, Pikmin, Captain Olimar was merely flying in his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, across space until a small meteor collided with his ship, thus causing it to crash into the planet below, which is seemingly Earth. Once he awoke from apparent unconsciousness, he found that all of his ship's pieces were missing (except for the ship's frame), and that his tank's air supply (or whatever Hocotatians breathe) was slowly but surely depleting.This meant trouble, as the planet was filled with oxygen, which is poisonous to Hocotatians. He had only a month to reconstruct his ship, though the whereabouts of its parts were unknown. When all hope was lost, he encountered a dormant Onion. Upon approaching it, the Onion turned red, and released a single seed which quickly sprouted. Curious, he pulled it out and found it to be an actual creature, while unintelligent, seemed willing to help. He later found more and more of them, and together they cooperatively worked to find all of Olimar's ship parts and send him back off into space. ''Pikmin 2'' The next game in the series once again stared the portly protagonist as well as his co-worker, Louie, on their quest to save the company that they work for—Hocotate Freight. The president of the company is going through major money problems, and he excepts that he'll more than likely have to shut it down. After finding out that the planet Olimar explored featured many wonderful treasures, he ordered Olimar and Louie to head back and find more so that they can exchange them for some more Pokos, their planet's currency. They did so and the company was saved. Not only that, but Olimar was promoted to Perennial Manager. However, the adventure doesn't end here, as there are still many treasures left on the planet, and unfortunately, Olimar lost Louie as he left the planet. Thus, the president decides to go with Olimar to help him retrieve the remaining treasures and save Louie. They then find Louie but then they encounter the Titan Dweevil the final boss in the game. After they defeat the Titan Dweevil, Olimar, the President,and Louie return to the ship and leave the Pikmin planet with the Pikmin waving goodbye to them. ''Pikmin 3'' The 3 captains of ''Pikmin 3'' discover logs left by Olimar and learn from the basics to leading Pikmin and that he found the Cosmic Drive Key. They go on a wild goose chase finding Louie, thinking they've found Olimar but then he stole all their food. Eventually, they find Olimar in Formidable Oak but, he is soon abducted by the Plasma Wraith to which they must defeat as the final boss. Olimar has different lines based on if you collected all the fruit. Olimar also appears as the second player's captain along with Louie in the Bingo Battle mode. ''Hey! Pikmin'' ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Captain Olimar debuted as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, while only being a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Olimar uses his Pikmin allies to fight, without them he can't even perform any Smash Attacks. Olimar scored third on the tier list in Brawl. Olimar can use the five original types of Pikmin. He has since appeared as a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Attacks Specials These are his specials as of ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *Neutral Special -Pikmin Pluck *Side Special - Pikmin Throw *Up Special - Pikmin Chain (Brawl)/Winged Pikmin (since SSB4) *Down Special - Pikmin Order *Final Smash - End of Day Red Pikmin *Delivers highest damage with aerials, and has the second highest knockback *Deals fire Damage *Immune to fire, this includes explosions *Drowns instantly *Great meteor smash *More likely to appear from cloth flooring Yellow Pikmin *Slighter Attack range (horizantial, and vertical) *Travels higher and slower when thrown *Deals electric attacks *Immune to electric *Sweet spot is metoer mash *More likely to appear from metallic flooring Blue Pikmin *Does more damage and knockback when thrown *Can swim *Bigger grab range, best for pikmin chain *more durable than average *Immune to water attacks *More likely to appear in water-based floors, like ice White Pikmin *Faster, father when thrown *Extremley fast *Unfortunally Weak *Normal attacks are weaker *Pummel attack is twice as high *Has slight meteor mash *Poison attacks, however can die from poison Purple Pikmin *Slowest attack range and speed, does not go far when thrown *More health, can take a few hits before dying. *Slow *Great knockback *Powerful in Pikmin Chain *Smashes into enemies, instead of latching on to them *Good up throws, and down throws *Good meteor mash *More likely to appear on stone or metal floors. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Olimar is featured as a trophy that can only be unlocked by booting up Super Smash Bros. Melee while havinfg a save file of Pikmin in the Memory Card. Trophy Description *The main character of the game Pikmin, Captain Olimar crash-lands on a mysterious planet after his spaceship malfunctions. In order to get off the planet, he must gather the pieces of his broken ship, but the atmosphere of the planet is poisonous to Olimar. As a result, he has to enlist the help of the native Pikmin. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the first appearance of Olimar as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Like the other fighter, Olimar is also a Trophy in the game. Olimar is the only playble character that isn't a sticker however. Subspace Emissary First it shows Olimar fighting a R.O.B. without much success. It shows ROB spining around killing many Pikmin that were lached on it. Then Captain Falcon saves Olimar using his special Falcon Punch move on the ROB, then sliding into all of Olimar's pikmin, killing all of them execpt a red. Then they see Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong need help. They jump down and help fight off the enemies. Then they meet up with Samus and Pikachu in the Subspace Bomb Factory. Olimar's Hocotate Ship is one of the four ships flying when they are being shot by Ganondorf and Bowser on the really big ship, while the others are Fox's Arwing, Samus's ship and the Falcon Flyer. The clip is called "The 2 Captains", you can watch it right here! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irdivdQySos Trophy Description *"Veteran spacefarers in the employ of Hocotate Freight. After crash- landing on an enigmatic planet, Olimar met the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. He enlisted their aid to find his spaceship parts and help him escape. Once home, he found his employer on the verge of bankruptcy. He was sent back to the Pikmin world with his partner, Louie, to repay the company debt." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DSiWiiU'' Olimar has a few major changes in this iteration. For balancing purposes and hardware limitations of the 3DS ''version, Olimar has been limited to 3 pikmin this time around and the pikmin spawn in a set order. In addition, his up special has been changed from Pikmin chain to Winged Pikmin. The flight length is affected by the pikmin you have. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvJs8wYXpEI Trophy Descriptions Normal *NA: "''A veteran spaceship pilot for Hocotate Freight, Captain Olimar partners with Pikmin in Smash Bros. to help him in battle. Olimar is much stronger when he's got Pikmin with him, so keep them plucked and good to go. Pikmin abilities are based on their color—learn what each is best at!" *EU: "Captain Olimar, veteran Hocotate Freight astronaut, joins forces with Pikmin again in this game to take on the world. Olimar isn't much of an attacker without Pikmin by his side, so you should always keep some ready. Pikmin have different abilities depending on their colour, so learn how they work to use them effectively!" Alt *NA: "Pikmin aren't just good for attacking, you know. For example, when you throw them, they can pick up items on their way back. Only items that aren't very heavy, though! Also, if there's someone charging or shooting at you, a well-timed Pikmin throw can stop them in their tracks!" *EU: "Pikmin aren't just good for attacking, you know. For example, when you throw them, they can pick up items on their way back. Only items that aren't very heavy, but still! Also, if there's someone charging or shooting at you, a well-timed Pikmin throw can stop them. Just don't forget to replace your Pikmin when they're gone!" ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Olimar comes back in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and none of his main mechanics have been altered since the last game. Olimar's helmet will now crack if he is hit by a strong move to add a dramatic effect. The helmet will go back to normal a few moments later. ''WarioWare'' series Olimar has made a cameo appearances in the ''WarioWare'' series in one of the microgames dedicated to his series. The Olimar Cameo is in WarioWare D.I.Y. as part one of 9-Volt's microgame. A target goes across the screen and the player must tap the touchscreen when it reaches the nectar, thus flinging the Pikmin towards it. If the player misses, the Pikmin will fall into the water, its soul will come out of it and the game will end in in a loss. If the Pikmin reaches the nectar, it will flower and the player will win. es:Capitán Olimar Category:Pikmin characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Males Category:Amiibo characters Category:Hocotatian Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes